Different Person
by brodi swan
Summary: Bella was always there for Edward as they were growing up, Edward let her down and she almost paid for it with her life. Years have passed and now Bella is an agent working to bring down a corrupt organisation what happens when Edward discovers her secret
1. Prolouge: The Ending

Prologue: The Ending

I saw, as if, viewing from a distance the bullet fire and race towards the one I loved. Time stopped and the only thought that resonated was

Anyone else…

With all I had left in my body I flew and propelling myself in it's path, I felt numb and looked down to see red trickle down, I couldn't feel but I could see it had sliced and cut through me with such ease though it was nothing at all, like it was just taking it's place and falling in line deep within my chest. Only to be joined by another that attacked my stomach.

All the sounds around me stopped, I stood in wonderment as my hands fell down to my side and slowly as and in a surreal motion my knees followed giving out. I feel into the deep, ocean and sank.


	2. The Road That Lead Us Here

Chapter One: The Road That We Took Chapter One: The Road That We Took

**BPOV**

He was my world, my entire world. My Adonis whom I cared for, without question or consequence. His creamy perfect skin called to me, I wanted to engulf him with all my affection, look into his electrifying green eyes and admit my love for him before leaning in for my reward. To taste his lips.

The bell rang, jerking me violently from my heavenly daydreams. I was met with the image of my Adonis beside me; he was speaking to Mr. Vaner about a late biology paper he wanted marked. Edward was perfect to me, however I was his friend, best friend yes, most trusted yes, but still it felt like swearing to say that I just saw him as a friend. I loved him. For the sake of what we had, and what he needed though I would have to continue to swear and curse. You see I looked after Edward. He had a fucked up childhood.

It started when his real parents died, it came out later that it was the result from some re-engineered strain of the Spanish influenza released at a peace rally in Moscow, where his parents where aid workers protesting prisoner abuses. He was only four when they died since then he had been bounced from one foster home to another, some of the places treated him alright fed him clothed him made sure he didn't put sharp objects in his mouth.

That changed when he was 13, the latest carers had just received news that they themselves were pregnant. Edward was ecstatic he had promised himself that he would be the best big brother, caring, considerate, he would make his sibling know that even if not by blood they were family and they were always going to be loved. He arrived home from school that day, and went to speak to his foster mother, Ann, telling her how excited he was and that he would help out with everything, showing her recipes he had printed that were healthy so he could make some nightly dinners too assist and keep her nutrients up during her pregnancy. She returned his consideration with a guilty look, "Edward…darling, having you here has been..Um..Loveley, you gave me and your father a family when we didn't think we could have one for our own but, the thing is". Edward knew this face and was heartbroken by her following statement "now your father and I can have our own family, a 'real' family…so we've contacted DoCS (department of community services) and there going to find you some where else to stay." Ann's face was hard betraying only the superficial guilt that lightly touched her soul, traitor tears escaped Edward he was so good here and now for there comfort sake he would have to start again a new life. Ann continued, "Don't fret darl..They have found a living relative of yours who your going to stay with, he is your Uncle Stergis your moving to Forks Washington to stay with him." She tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder and spoke words that showed herself for the self centred creature she was "C'mon Edward no tears. You want us to be happy don't you? After caring for you all this time don't be so selfish." With that he went to meet his unknown fate in Forks with Uncle Stergis.

Forks was a death sentence for Edward, he told me once that he hated this place more than he could say, but then he found me and he could hold that association within his heart and see it's beauty and not just the environment where all those things happened. My heart soared when he told me that, though I knew he didn't mean it in the sense that I wanted, but nevertheless that's why I sacrifice my heart and just be his friend because I would do anything to help him forget and deal with the events that transpired.

His uncle was a 'character', Charlie told me years later, that no one in the town would have let him have custody if they knew beforehand and after they thought that maybe the responsibility of caring for a child would be enough to help Stergis get his act together. It wasn't for the next three years Edward lived in hell. Stergis had a major drinking problem, and when he was inebriated he would get violent, Edward lived an existence that I wouldn't wish upon anyone, let alone a 13yr old child. For three years he was beaten senseless, for senseless reasons over the years Edward obtained numerous broken limbs and a broken jaw.

When he was fifteen he was admitted to the hospital for his freshly broken jaw (curtesy of his inability to be home from school 2mins after the final bell, when he lived 20minutes away, do the math.) While unfortunate circumstance, that broken jaw was would change our lives. I had only recently moved to the lovely township of Ye Olde Forks, and as a cure to my boredom decided to volunteer at the hospital (charity work the only pass time that I could find). Anyway I arrived early to my weekend shift so I could meet and help out a new surgeon with getting to know the place, as the nurses were to short staffed to take time out, when I arrived I walk straight to the recovery ward to find the new doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Himself also a new resident of Forks. He was a blonde, tall, and gracious man, looking only about 27yrs he had chosen to assist on a jaw reconstruction only hours into his first shift. When the procedure was done I introduced my self and gave him a shorthanded tour of the hospital we talked about many things, I learnt he had a wife Esme and four children Alice and Emmet Cullen, and two siblings they had adopted Rosalie and Japer Hale.

Our tangent however was cut short when my tour took us to the nurse's station; both he and I had work to complete (admittedly his being much more demanding than my handing out medication and assisting patients with daily tasks). Before I could disappear round the corner, Dr. Cullen asked if I could do him a favour and help out his first patient. A boy 15yrs that had a jaw reconstruction and multiple lacerations, being of the same age Carlisle thought that I would make him feel more comfortable, I quickly agreed to the handsome doctors request and took pain medication, in case, and went to find the boy.

There lying peacefully was the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on, I felt like I was floating as I drifted towards his motionless form, beautiful bronze hair and porcelain skin littered with bruises but nonetheless beautiful. My gawking was ended when he began to stir, peaking through his black eyes he showed me the gorgeous emerald irises that rested beneath bruised lids.

'Um.. Hey I'm Bella, Dr. Cullen sent me to keep you company. How do you feel?" immediately after I had uttered my question I realised his jaw was immobile and blushed deeply at my own incompetence. Searching the room quickly I found what I was after in a bedside draw, a fresh note pad and generic pen. Handing them to him quickly. He paused and appraised by presence before turning to the notepad.

_I'm Edward, A little uncomfortable but fine. Thanks, for the company Bella_. Reading his reply I started to feel the awkward vibe dissipate, and pulled a chair to the side of his bed and immediately began to smooth his bedspread working up the courage to ask the questions that I was burning to ask.

"Well Edward, I want you to tell me the second you feel uncomfortable no matter what" my stern voice portrayed my seriousness and he curtley nodded in response. Taking a deep breath I continued "I'm sure you Doctor will be by shortly to tell you the extent of you injuries. Dr. Cullen seams to be a good man and from what I've heard we are lucky cause he is much to experienced to be here, when he could get better money a private hospital. Well semantics I guess but what I'm tyring to get as is I think he is trustworthy." Silence filled the space and with my suspicions egar to get out I asked, "I was wondering how you got your injuries? I mean I'm as klutzy as they come but even for me your injuries are..Well extensive"

At my suggestive tone he stiffened and turned his gaze directly to my eyes, holding me with the intense sadness evident within emerald irises. He wrote simply _one day. _

Dr. Cullen clearing his throat interrupted his promise of truth.

Over the next few weeks I spent most of my shifts with Edward, just talking to him about everything I felt quickly like I could trust this beautiful boy and that I could be safe with him. We both loved the same types of music and had all the Kings of Leon albums along with John Butler's collective works it; we grew close and comfortable even in silence. Two weeks after our first meeting, and a few days after his jaw allowed him to converse, he told me about his parents (from what I figured later trusting me was a huge and rare step for him.) It was then I knew I would sacrifice my heart to make him safe and happy.

The day of his discharge came and I dropped by to help him out, walking to his room a heard a chilling voice and listened. "You little shit, what the fuck did you think you were doing by coming here? Did you think I would just forget about you? My god little man the second we get back, you better smarten up or this will feel like a scratch." His menacing voices sent chills down to my core, I took a deep breath and entered his room to be faced with the disgruntled appearance of whom I figured was his Uncle Stergis. Appraising me for a second Stergis eyes trailed my body lingering on my chest and lips, his eyes before cold now mixed through with clear lust. "Well Hello gorgeous" Taking a wobbly step towards me his dirty hand trailed from my cheek, over my lips finally playing with my collarbone, I stayed completely still and stared at him with evident horror radiating from me. Backing slowly to the wall my eyes flickered to Edward who was staring wide eyed at the situation feebly attempting to make his way over, but only achieving a snails pace. Back to Stergis who was pressing me harder and harder against the wall until, with a blur a white hand quickly secured around his wrist and firmly jerked him away from me with a fast movement. My head turned to meet the stern eyes of Carlisle holding Mr. Stergis's wrist.

"You will under no circumstances lay a hand on Miss Swan for any reason" Carlisles words were diplomatic but laced with a menacing threat, receiving a grunt for a response as he lead Edwards Uncle from the room to discuss care requirements. Standing there frozen with shock I was woken by strong warm arms engulfing me, Edwards was holding me firmly against his chest shaking with silent sobs.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. I should have never let him meet you, are you alright?" All I could do at that moment was hold onto him tighter as the realisation of what his home life must be like reduced me to tears.

After that, things only got worse for Edward, I watched with horror as he would meet me a school with a new bruise, fracture or cut. Nightly he would sneak into my room through my window to spare him from his Uncles drunken abuses, each night we would talk, and then fall asleep beside each other, until he woke before returning home and then meeting me at school later that morning. After four months of this his Uncle finally went to far.

He was supposed to be at my house and 4pm to work on a biology assignment but he was currently 45min late, I was pacing back and forward. Finally I had too much dragging Charlie to the car I made him drive me to Edwards. His house was completely dark not a single visible light, working only to heighten my fear. Charlie went to the front while I charged to the back and climbed through his window, falling through the window and landing on my face I looked up and was greeted with an image that has scarred my vision since.

Edward. Lying motionlessly drenched in luminescent red liquid, I crawled to his side and found a knife wound in his shoulder using my hand to compress the bleeding I began hysterically screaming for Charlie.

We waited for six hours in the waiting room waiting for Edward to return from surgery, his blood dried over my arms and attire. Charlie had called and ambulance and sent a car over the pick up Stergis who was ranting about his abuse to fellow pub patrons.

Finally Edward was in a stable condition, by this point he also had become close to Carlisle and his children, because we shared many classes with the Cullen's and Edward was a regular of the ER. So it came as little surprise to me that they offered Edward a place in their family, I was ecstatic for him, that he would finally receive the safe loving and stable environment he deserved so much.

(Back to present)

We were both 17 now and since the Cullen's took him in Edward has been cared for, but he was stilled scarred by his past and still visited me at night so I could comfort him when his nightmares penetrated his armour and broke him down, not that I minded holding him close as he cried into my shoulder then and falling asleep in his arms. But as well as this his methods of dealing were at best destructive he drank often picking up the trait from his uncle, and partied until the early hours of the morning resulting in me having to drive a pick him up and clean him up when we got to my place.

It was exhausting but I did it for him. Slowly I packed my biology books and waited for Edward to desperately plead his case. He was explaining that he finished it late because of computer troubles, complete bullshit but Edward was much better at lying than me my blush always gave me away. Edward didn't suffer from any major computing difficulty instead; he couldn't be bothered completing the assignment on the 'limitations of blood donations with reference to our increased knowledge of biological concepts' (idea came from this years HSC biology paper, all NSW kids might get the reference) an assessment task worth 20 of our final mark and instead Edward got drunk and slept of my floor fitfully plagued by nightmare of his former residence.

Finding his answer he walked over to me, I noticed how tired I was, as he had to usher me out of the room. Good god it was Friday, I would have to have a nap when I got home to make sure I was awake enough to go find Edward from whatever fucked up party he would stumble from at 3oclock in the morning, but it was for him so I dealt with the annoyance that grew within me each time I got him.

EPOV

From the corner of my eye I saw her packing up all her books, guilt plagued me as a noticed the now pronounced bags beneath her gorgeous chocolate eyes. Bags from spending the night before listening to my drunken complaints then furiously finishing her own assignment, which I blew off. But she never complained, I didn't know why she didn't just slap me and tell me to man the fuck up! But it never happened she was caring and attentive she listened till I was done, hugged me at the right parts and always made sure I got home safe no matter where I was, I loved her so much but she deserved so much better.

Grabbing my bag I walked over to her and ushered her half sleeping self out of the classroom. Feeling my favourite silky brown waves caress my hands as I guided her shoulders out of the room. Her beautiful luminescent skin, white glowing calling to me, I want to kiss and caress her I want to have her completely in everyway. Pushing my lust to the back of my mind I just keep walking aimlessly. She did so much for me cared, looked out for me and in return I put her through so much. I had to get some balls and tell her how I felt, how I really felt but as well as that I needed to smarten up Bella was far to perfect to put at risk every time she came out to get me from some fucked up party.

I was resolved tonight I would go to Mikes and tell him that I was getting out, sort it out and leave, go home sober to her. It always surprised me I lived with the Cullen's but I didn't feel at home unless I was sleeping in with her head laying on my chest. Murmuring her incoherent mutterings as she slept, filling my heart with joy and fuelling my lust and love every time she moaned my name in sleep.

I would be better for her. No more drunk chicks who are just looking for a good time, I'm so tired of telling myself I'm not good enough for her instead I would become a fraction of the man she deserved and if she chose me I would forever continue to be better for her, she knew the truth about me and still was always there for me so maybe in time she could look at me the way I did at her?

Finally reaching gym, I turn to look directly into the loving chocolate pools that give me purpose, composing my self as much as possible even though I am completely hypnotised.

"So.." Her silky voice breaking the silence "I'll see you later? Or do you have other plans?" I can see the hurt in her eyes at my habits, and something else…love.

"Yes to both, I promise I just need to talk to Mike then I'll meet you because I was wanting to talk to you about something…so" Running my hands through my hair and exhaling "I will come around tonight, I promise I am just going to talk."

She doesn't believe me that much I can tell, but she plasters on a fake smile and turns towards the girls change room, never wanting to hurt me with her concern.

With my newfound courage and resolve I realised that we were balancing and which way we fell all depended on tonight…

BPOV

Just to talk to Mike, yeah what ever, I tried to hide my blatant disbelief as much as I could and walked away to the change room. I would love to believe that Edward was just going over to have a conversation with the vile dog that is Mike Newton but I can't let myself hope, my dreams of him saying he loves me and they laying me down kissing me sweetly have long become just lust filled fantasies, that feature in my night-time musings.

An epiphany struck me in that moment, that I would talk to him really and truly, tonight. Tell him how much I loved him but needed him for our sake to at least try to change, to look after himself, just as much as I looked after him.

BOTH

Every thing both good and bad would depend on tonight.

AN

_Hey guys I hope you enjoying my first Fan Fic- having said that I have an overall direction of event that I will stick to but would love any and all suggestion or complaints even I promise I won't cry over you opinion of my fic, I promise._

_Anyway drop us a line and tell me how you think it's going or any clarifications you were after._

_Next chapter obviously is going to deal with the nights events and the consequences.._

_Brodos._


	3. Consequences

Chapter Two: Consequences A/N _Just for the progression of the story I have decided to skip all the warm and fuzzy bonding between Bella Edward and the Cullen's, So for my sanity just assume they have a family like bond. They are all canon couples already AxJ EmxR and CxEs. Because the majority of my plot is for the future just assume that Alice is Bella best friend with all her crazy character traits (excluding blood sucking) sorry if you wanted that but I wanted to cut the fluff and get to the action of there earlier years so I can develop the events that arise years in the future._

Sorry for any inconsistencies, just drop us a line and I'll look it over,

Hope you guys enjoy it. XOXO Brodos

Chapter Two: Consequences

**BPOV**

4pm…

4.55pm…

…..5.00pm

….5.57pm…

6.40pm…

8.00pm….

……

….8.36..37..38pm

11.42pm. That's it!

Finally sick of waiting I reach over to my nightstand and grab my mobile and my car keys. Slipping on my thongs on the way.

Motherfucker, _Don't worry Bella_, he says, _I'm just going over to talk to Mike_ he says, _of course Edward, I'll be here _How the fuck could I be so! IGNORANT!

ARGH!!

I snuck out the front door, so as not to disturb Charlies snores on the couch and I continued mentally berating myself for believing him. My truck roars out of the drive as I try to calm the anger and worry pulsing like fire through my veins, seething under my skin as I desperately try to find some justification for his actions, but I know in my heart of hearts that he is just broken, trying to put himself back together in the worst kind of ways. His actions speak to his desperation to feel some semblance of calm and serenity and break from the current of despair and memories that fuel his actions, creating a vicious circle of dependence that I am desperate to break.

But, finally I have to admit I am tired of holding on to a dream that he won't come to fruition, maybe it's time to let it rest. One more chance!

With a knot of despair pushing against my ribcage at my last thought, the thought of an imminent disappointment I pull into Mike Newton's driveway. As I left the house in a worry I had no time to consider my clothing and looking down I am immediately regretting it, to meet Edward I wore clothing that Alice prepared for me a creamy white, silky dress that could act as a nightie a low cut neckline that displayed my new abundance of cleavage (thankyou growth spurt) that were held in a midnight blue lace bra just covered by my dress. The light fabric flowed down just above mid thigh, a look that considering Mike obvious preferences for me, I regretted showing up in, I began desperately hoping I didn't run into him.

_Get in Get Edward Get out_

_Get in Get Edward Get out_

Get in Get Edward Get out

I repeated my mantra in my head and I hoped out of my truck, putting my head down and headed for the bonfire light visible in the distance. By now it was 12.30am and not hearing from Edward was really making my nervous, even when he gets drunk he always calls me before now, to regale me with tales of his latest conquest as I sit back and hold back tear and my lunch..But tonight nothing. Considering the weird way he was acting today, he told me we had to talk about something and the way he looked at me, like.. like something was different, new almost.

With a rough motion a hand grabbed by arm and jerked me backwards.

"Bella?" whipping my body around, I let out and audible gasp as I was met the dishevelled image of Edward, of his tits, pissed!

"Oh god Belllzza..Sorry I am cause calling to forgets" slurry and unbalanced he attempted to apologize. He continued, "I was going to, to tell you Bella…Bella" Grabbing my shoulder he hugged my tightly his hands roaming my back, pulling me close. His touch usually would have sent pleasurable chills throughout my being, but the alcohol on his breath and his weight bearing down on the effect was quickly lost. Slowly gathering all my strength I inhaled deeply and began lugging Edward towards my ancient vehicle.

Edward stopped abruptly; turning quickly he composed his features into a pleading expression, with an evidently great amount of concentration he seemed to figure out what it was he needed to say into coherent sentences.

"Bella"

"Shhh.. Edward we're almost at the car, and then you can rest"

"No, Listen Bella, Tonight I wanted to talk to you about something really, important." I watched him whilst I pushed him into the passenger side.

At that moment two things happened at once

The first Edward gave me the happiest moment of my life to date,

"I wanted to tell you, that I see now Bella! I see who I'm meant to be with, I love you." I marvelled at the sincerity evident within his gorgeous eyes, eyes that slowly drooped as he passed out.

The second was the worst and single most defining moment within my life it would change my path. As Edwards eyes drooped rustling in the bushes alerted me to the presence of others, I turned to see Mike and a group of his friends stalking towards myself and the currently unconscious Edward, ultimately I was alone.

Grabbing me by the throat Mike slamming my head against my car window. Edward unlike my hopes didn't stir.

"Don't worry baby, everyone will get there fun"

A tiny whisper escaped my lips as I met my fate "Edward".

EPOV (back-after school)

'Bella don't worry, were I'm going to change; you won't have to worry any more. I'm just going to talk to Mike, to tell him that I won't be round so much and then I'll come straight here and we can talk." I gave her a one-armed hug for re-assurance and swept her hair behind her ear revealing her enchanting eyes and luscious skin that surrounded her full rosé lips.

She was pleading with me to not go through her eyes. I knew she didn't put much stock in my promise of sobriety, I'd said it before and broken it again. I think she was tired of fighting me and become complacent in her patterns of caring for me, but there was more passion in her eyes today as if warning me against failure.

"Bella I swear, as your best friend" hopefully more soon "I will be at your house this afternoon and four o'clock, okay? Don't worry I'll just drop by Mike's and soon enough you'll be wishing I would leave and go to my own place."

A tentative smile grew on her face; I could see belief growing in her eyes to a level that had left her long ago. I'd let her down so many times that I never blamed her but I couldn't do it again I couldn't break her this time when she finally returned her faith to me, it would hurt her so much more this time. I gave her a hug, rough enough to not give away my desperation to touch her and she turned flipping her hair and sending her delicious scent my way and retreated to her ancient Chevy.

Pausing to watch her drive away I started walking towards my Volvo, getting in I started thinking of what I was going to say to Bella this afternoon.

_Bella, my love we were meant to be…. _To strong I would scare her away before my second sentence.

_Bella you and me_, _we were written in the star…_ She's not the Hallmark card type; I don't want to come across more of a chick than she is.

_You know Bells I've always admired you body and mind… _'admired' her body what the fuck am I thinking I might as well just throw her down and mount her there

_I know I've been with a lot of girls but I've only ever wanted you.. _SLEAZE, argh!

Let me be there for you now… c'mon you've been with heaps of girls, you can do this Edward.

I pulled into my drive way and ran up to my room and quickly pulled on my long sleeved white v neck, baggy jeans and red converse finishing off with my favourite leather jacket.

Bella gave it to me for my house warming at the Cullen's; it was amazing it had a young Bob Dylan feel to it. Alice accidentally let it slip later that Bella had been pulling extra shit at works for two months to raise the money for the jacket I wore it whenever I could. Running my hands through my hair, I considered my self decent and left to go to Mikes I wanted to get it over with and hurry to Bella.

Speeding down the high way I pulled into his drive, and headed towards the sounds coming from the back. I knew Bella always hated Mike not only for his influence on my own nasty habits but also the way he looked and spoke to her dripped with lust, he viewed her as a piece of meat that was rightfully his for the taking. I did everything I could to keep him away from her, never leaving them alone together at school, always making sure he never got his chance.. That is everything but staying away myself therefore not running the risk of her getting corned whilst she is dragging my sorry ass home. No more this is the last time I'll see Mike I'll square things off and be free to run home to her to my heart, my Belladonna.

I heard music; Bob Marley's tunes spreading throughout the growing gathering. I pushed my way through the crowd searching for Mikes golden hair. Hearing his obnoxious laugh I headed towards it, and begun to question why I hung out with him in the first place.

I knew the answer. Booze, Pot and Money.

As shameful as it is to admit I had to do something to clear my mind and turn my focus away from those days back in hell, so I got a 'job'. Mike ran a small dealing operation out of La Push the national park gave him the required privacy and in return for a the opportunity to forget all I had to do was run a couple of deliveries every now and then.

I was so ashamed of it, I told myself if I never looked inside and of the packages then I could never be sure and then I could be wrong. I tried to deny it to myself as much as I could because even for me and what I have been through I had no excuse.

Never telling Bella, this became the only real secret I will ever keep from her, I have no intention of sharing this little day job with her. My other secret I would admit next time I saw her angel face.

"Edward!.. My man, c'mon join the party grab a beer and roll a joint, this stuff is heavy." Mike came into view Lauren and Jessica shit faced on either side of him. I picked up the opened Corona that he handed me, out of courtesy.

I had to approach this diplomatically, I didn't need Mike getting angry because he may appear idiotic but his malevolence is both stealthy and unrelenting if he decides you're an enemy he will not only destroy you but will do so in ways that are unimaginable with actions that hold irrevocable hurt.

"Mike, hey man what's happening?"

"You know Edward, this is fate you were just the man I needed, I've got a job that I can only trust you with." CRAP why, is this a sick joke everything that could prevent me from talking to Bella seems to be going to happen

"Well, I needed to talk to you about that man, the jobs that I've been doing for you. I'm gonna give them a rest for a while man, you know mixed priorities."

Mikes went from one of utter shock to a malevolent smirk; this was going to be a memorable night of that I am sure. Mike walked over to his makeshift bar and poured two drinks lingering for a moment. Chuckling to himself he paused before starting towards his house, I stood there and just watched his actions preparing myself to have to run or defend myself when he gave his command to his boys.

"Well calm down Eddie, lets go talk this over." I walked over to meet him, and he handed me one of the drinks in his hands taking a sip of his, I did the same.

We walked into his lounge room, he waved his hand and it was cleared leaving us is a silence charged with anticipation. "It's her isn't it?" he says with a menacing calm in his voice that was scarier to me than and any volume could have been. It was because it held a level of self satisfaction only achieved when he got his way, I knew then that I had played right into his plan and that some how it involved Bella.

"Mike" I pleaded whilst running my hands through my hair. "C'mon don't make this difficult, man we've always got on. I've kept up my end and always followed without hassle. Bella doesn't have anything to do with my leaving, I just think it's time I get my act together." I looked up and stared directly into his cold blue eyes trying to read his reaction. "You know Edward, your right there is no need to make this difficult. I'm offering a straight exchange; you can walk away without lingering responsibilities and I, well I… I get what I've always wanted."

What has he always wanted? BELLA!

"I won't help you get her Mike! For fuck sake Mike how many times has she turned you down?" he laughed a malignant laugh "Well this time, I'm done asking. And you know what I couldn't have without you, because you never could look after your fucking self. She always has come running to your side, you keep putting her in these positions and now she is out of luck. Little Eddie you never deserved her she should have come to me when she had the chance." My mind was running a mile a minute; I tried to stand up but became dizzy and lost in my movements. Mike chuckled as he walked over to me and grabbed my hair "this is your fault and the price you'll pay for me to keep quiet and not tell Bella, what you really do when you hang out with me."

He continued to exude his malignant laugh as I struggled to overcome an immediate stupor that I was experiencing. "What wrong Eddie didn't like my very special drink I made for you?" He held up a white powder that he had spiked my drink with, I slowly started to lose consciousness the last thing I herd was him whisper in my ear "Now all I have to do is wait for Bella to show up to pick up your sorry drunk arse."

No, no, no….

It is completely dark now I slowly get up but stumbling looking like a drunken tool. I drew out my phone, the blaring light to the screen blinding me temporarily before I could make out the time on the screen. 11.42pm. I had to act quickly or Bella would be here soon and everything would fall apart.

Grabbing on to the wall and inching my way out of the lounge room I headed outside, if I could just get to the road then Bella would see me before she would have to step a foot in Mikes. My throat was aching so I grabbed a cup of clear liquid off a counter and swallowed, the burn that seared alerted me to the stupidity of my actions. I was so out of it I didn't even consider anything but water to be within the glass and I was already having enough trouble sobering from Mikes little drink and this was just getting worse.

My heart broke when I saw my angel wandering and searching through the back yard, her silk cream dress reflecting the firelight, and showing just how quickly she ran out to find me.

I stumbled over to her and reached for her with more intensity than I had intended "Bella?" I had to question, as my own recognition had much to be desired at the present moment.

The alcohol was working its way to my coherency. I had a choice to either tell her everything and Mikes threat, and potentially scare her out of mind, disgusting her with my participation as well. So, option one leads to Bella probably hating and blaming me. The second is just to stay awake and get her out of here as quickly as possible, and tell her how I really feel, hopefully ending in _**us**_.

All the fear of her current situation hit me, how could I keep putting her in situations like this Mike was right it was all my fault.

I had to act quickly, just let her think I was drunk and get her to take us home. "Oh god Belllzza..Sorry I am cause calling to forgets. I was going to, to tell you Bella…Bella" Everything was starting to way down now I could feel my consciousness slipping as the walk to the car became hazy, unfortunately word vomit coming out with it. I had to try and tell her how I felt, she put me in the back seat and I finally pushed the words that have been dying to escape, out "I wanted to tell you, that I see now Bella! I see who I'm meant to be with, I love you." Followed by sleep taking over.

I must have been having I nightmare, because the heard the scariest thing I could imagine. A loud slam and Mikes distinctive voice "Don't worry baby, everyone will get there fun" and a small voice cry out "Edward". Chills flowed through out my entire being as I prayed it was a dream and then nothing.


	4. Choice

Chapter Three: Choice

**BPOV**

"Edward…."His named escaped as a desperate whimper.

Nothing…

He didn't stir; Mike's breath was hot as it reached my face making me want to die instead of experience what was to happen next. With alcohol infused kisses he began sucking at my skin, I wasn't letting this happen though.

No No No, this isn't how I was going to end up

_No!_ I repeated in my head my own personal pray with a furious intensity as I struggled against Mikes iron grip on my throat. Kicking and kneeing where ever I could reach.

"STOP MIKE, FUCK YOU, GET OFF ME PLEASE!" hot tears streamed freely as scratched and clawed anything. My efforts where rewarded with a furious groan and Mike releasing his hold of my throat so he could slap me and hurl me against my truck, the glass of my window crack as it me my head.

As he threw me to the ground I became aware of hot moisture that was present at the back of my head, I reached up to touch it and saw red fluid reflecting the light from the fire. My gaze broke away from the liquid on my hands as Mike kicked me hard in my chest, blood spurting from my coughs as I desperately clung on to air.

His audience cheered and gave my puppet master strength, he stared at my with a viscous intensity and he hands travelled to my knees yanking my fighting legs apart. Laughing with his efforts. Ripping my underwear and assaulting me, thrusting, abusing with pleasure. A group effort became apparent when; once Mike was done I tried to crawl away only to be dragged back for each of his friends.

~ The whole time each of them contorting my bloodied body into unnatural angels to meet their own pleasure, pain seeping through every part of my being I prayed for Edward to wake. To for once come to my rescue, instead of me to his. ~

Four of them had attacked me with rough and unwelcomed passion and as my head seeped blood I couldn't black out. I stayed conscious through out every second of this nightmare painfully aware of Edward's presence only metres away. Taunting me, as he slept peacefully in my warm truck, I couldn't help but begin to resent his dependence and my sacrifice. With a final kick to my stomach Mike knelt down to my ear "I hope it was as good for you as it was for us, I couldn't have done it without Edward playing his part of the unconscious drunk so very well. Thank him for me, will you and tell him he's off the hook for deliveries."

With that he left, _deliveries?_ The curiosity quickly was pushed to the back of my mind as I attempted to get up. I let piercing scream escape and collapsed with the pain of trying to move. Now, when it was over and I could finally run I slowly began to loose my grip on the waking. Vaguely feeling pressure and movement before I was left only with their actions replaying in my head as I tried to wake. And one question burning _why didn't Edward Help Me? _The rational part of my brain knew he couldn't be held to blame, he passed out, it wasn't his fault. But an overwhelming feeling of anger was building.

It was his fault I had to get him

He promised to be home

What deliveries?

How could he lay there whilst that happened to me?

I was only there to make sure he was all right after he broke a promise.

I was done with Edward.

I give up!

"Bella, can you hear me?" Hushed voices where forcing themselves back into the periphery of my consciousness.

"Bella, we've got you know but I need you to squeeze my hand. Can you do that for me Hun?" Struggling against the montage of images that replayed in my head I wearily tugged on unknown warm fingers. " Good Bella, Its Jacob the ambulance is on the way. Can you talk to me?"

My reply in my head went _Oh Jacob call the police, Edwards passed out you need to make sure he is okay! It's really important that you keep Mike and his friends away from me! Please! _Unfortunately as I tried to replied violent coughs shook my body. Ripping my chest a throat with each convulsion.

"Holy crap! she's coughing up blood. Bella! Stay with me. Bella, come on honey. I need Help!" Words faded in to dusk it was to late my head lolled back and I let go.

EPOV

Bright light blurred my vision as my stiff body took in my surroundings. Wait. I was still in Bella's truck sprawled over the front seat.

Where was Bella?

I head split as I remembered how I got here, worry and panic rose in my stomach like bile. I was brought back to reality with obnoxious sirens sounding.

"Holy crap! She's coughing up blood. Bella! Stay with me. Bella come on honey. I need Help!" I recognised the desperate cries of Jacob Black and scrambled out of the truck.

I ran to Jacob clutching onto a bloodied body, my heart breaking when I realised that, that was the cream dress Bella wore last night torn at the seam, covered in mud and blood.

"Oh God No! Bella" Jacob met me with pleading eyes and continued to try and wake Bella with gentle shakes. I just sat silently tear burning my cheeks, motionless. An ambulance officer pulled me away from her as the took Bella away, still unconscious.

"Son…Look at me. Whats your name?" A bright light of a flash light shone in my eyes, but I couldn't blink all I could see was her broken face in my mind screaming at me, it was all my fault. "We going to take you in, your in shock okay?"

My world was spiralling, I knew what happened the second I looked at Bella. Though I was unconscious I remembered her screams, calling me but I didn't wake. I couldn't stomach the thought of what happened, quickly emptying the contents of my stomach in the first avalible bush. Then nothing, my mind shut down, I vaguely herd a woman's voice then a prick in my arm before I fell asleep.

-

White. Bright….uh. Hospital, the EMT must have sedated me and bought my here. I shifted and sat up still groggy, next to my bed was an envelope with my name scrawled in scratchy cursive- Bella's handwriting.

_My Dearest Edward, _

_I'm sitting here watching over you while you sleep peacefully- I envy you. With everything that has happened I've come to a choice. And needed to tell you the truth, I can't bring myself to wait till you rouse and for that I am sorry._

_The truth is- I love you. With all of my being and I have for so long but you needed a friend. I watched you, so close yet so far out of my reach, deal with the unimaginable showing bravery and courage that I have never seen. You deserve happiness, but it seems I am not the one to bestow it upon you. I love you so much my Edward, no matter what my actions say that is the truth._

_I'm leaving- I sat here and watched you for hours trying to will myself into another conclusion but I cannot see one. After what happened- at _his_ house- I saw my future if I stay. _

_I'm not leaving because I don't care or because I couldn't be there for you, I'm leaving because I don't want to die trying. I would so willingly lay my life down for you whether you asked it or not. And for that I have to leave to give myself a chance to find a reason to live._

_I know you have so many reasons to act out and hate but I'm begging you, do what I failed to- find yourself a reason to live. Save yourself Edward where my love was not enough. Wake up and become the man that I see._

_I love you always, Goodbye_

_Your Bella._

She left.

**A/N:**

**So sorry it took me a bit, but there it is. Now the real story can start to kick off in the future. I not going to do that last scene from bellas POV because honestly I'm not a fan of when the story constantly swaps between POV for the same events- sometimes it works or reveals a twist but not just for the sake of it.**

**Please REVIEW with suggestions and ideas because I am making it up as I go along. I really want to know what you think.**


	5. AN outfits

All outfit links will be on my profile for you to check out!

So get back to me with suggestions and reviews!


End file.
